Come Back Soon
by justjoy
Summary: Twelve different people. Twelve different moments. One single wish. A collection of thoughts from various characters in the Bleach universe.
1. The First

DISCLAIMER: Me is not Tite Kubo. Tite Kubo is not me. Therefore, me not own Bleach. Savvy?

Author's Note: Before you stone me for the length - or lack thereof - read this first. This will be a collection of 12 fics. They will vary in length, but all of them will be about a different character's thoughts to another person... okay, a bit hard to understand, that. I guess you could consider them as letters, but they aren't, not really. You'll see. Hope you enjoy, then. On with the (really short) story.

* * *

**1.**

* * *

Hikifune-taichō… I miss you.

The new _taichō_ is really stupid. He's even worse than that idiot Shinji. Do you know how much stuff he brought with him? He practically turned the _taichō_'s quarters into a research lab!

I feel like strangling him. I don't want him as my _taichō_ – he's so horrible, and nothing at all like you.

I really miss you, Hikifune-taichō… please come back soon.

* * *

**to be continued...

* * *

**

2nd Author's Note: You can probably guess who this is :D Hope you like it. I'll be uploading a new one every day, so look out for updates!

3rd (and last) Author's Note: And review!


	2. The Second

DISCLAIMER: Me still not own Bleach.

Author's Note: Two down, ten to go. Hope you enjoy, and on with the story!

* * *

**2.**

* * *

The cherry blossoms are in full bloom again. I wish you were here to see them with me. It's very lonely out here without you, Hisana.

My search for your sister continues – I think I saw her once in the Academy, just a fleeting glimpse of her face, but she was gone again in a flash.

For that brief moment, it was almost like you were here with me again.

Maybe that's why I look for her so desperately; in the vain hope that I will see her in you, and we can be together, again...

I miss you, Hisana. Come back soon.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

**

2nd Author's Note: In a random and entirely unrelated note: the first six stories in this series were originally handwritten on paper by me in six different handwritings. It took me _forever_ to write this whole thing in cursive -.-lll Being true to your characters has its downsides. Anyway, hope you liked it!

3rd (and last) Author's Note: Be nice, leave a review :D I really want to hear what you think!


	3. The Third

DISCLAIMER: Nuh-uh. Still not mine.

Author's Note: My favourite so far :D Hope you like it as much as I do. On with the story, then!

* * *

**3.**

* * *

You left again… where are you? Where did you go?

You always say you don't want to see me cry, but I can't help it, not when all I can do is stand here and watch you go, wondering when you'll be back again…

Why?

Why do you do this, again and again?

Why, Gin?

I don't want to cry again. I don't want to lose you again, Gin.

Please come back… soon…

* * *

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

**

2nd Author's Note: Still in love with this one :D Hope you liked it!

3rd (and last) Author's Note: The author really hopes to see reviews: tell me what you think, give suggestions, anything! And thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter :D you guys rock!


	4. The Fourth

DISCLAIMER: What a tragedy, isn't it?

Author's Note: This was pretty interesting to write. Hope you like it!

* * *

**4.**

* * *

Time passes so quickly.

It's been a year, Kaien. One whole year.

I wonder what you would think if you were still here. Things are going on as usual: Shunsui is still annoying the living daylights out of Yamamoto-sensei, and lusting after his _fukutaichō_ when he gets tired of that. The new recruits to the division are doing fine, although none of them are anywhere as talented as you, of course.

We still talk about you a lot – you wouldn't believe how many fond memories the division members have of you – but most of the division has finally recovered, and are starting to move on.

But she's still really affected by it. Oh, Kaien… you left your heart with her, but hers is broken…

I know you, Kaien, and I know that you would never want to live, not after Miyako died. Sometimes, I can imagine both of you living happily together, even in the next life. Other time, though – call me selfish, but other times, I just wish that you could come back soon.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

**

2nd Author's Note: I think I got the overall tone of this letter correct :D It's somewhat different from what I've written so far. Hope it came out okay!

3rd (and last) Author's Note: Make the author happy by feeding her a review - comments, ideas, anything! And a big thanks to all of the wonderful people who have reviewed so far, especially those who gave suggestions! I have pretty much decided how the remaining eight letters are going to be already, so I won't be able to use all of your suggestions, but I'm still eager to hear your ideas. Maybe I'll use them in a future fic... you never know :D


	5. The Fifth

DISCLAIMER: I'll save up to buy the rights... someday.

Author's Note: I liked writing this piece :D Hope you like it too!

* * *

**5.**

* * *

Please don't kill me for this, but I put up a poster of you in our house.

Yes, yes, I know – you always said I was stupid, and this is probably taking it too far, but at least we're getting on quite well. As well as we can be, considering the circumstances.

Yuzu even smiled for the first time yesterday. Karin has resorted to ignoring me and my antics – I think she agrees with you, but anything that makes them happy is worth it.

We're still trying to persuade Ichigo come back with us. It really breaks my heart to see him so sad.

You always told me to care for the living, not the dead. But I can't stop missing you every second of the day. I guess I will have to settle for wishing the same thing that you would want. That, I think, all of us want.

Masaki, Ichigo… come back soon.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

**

2nd Author's Note: I took a long time to decide how I should end this one :D Hope it worked!

3rd (and last) Author's Note: Feed the author, wouldn't you? Pretty please with a cherry on top? And thanks to the wonderful people who have reviewed so far :D you make my day.


	6. The Sixth

DISCLAIMER: Nope.

Author's Note: Another of my personal favourites among what I've written so far :D Hope you like it!

* * *

**6.**

* * *

I went back today.

Do you remember the river we used to play in? We had so much fun building campfires by it, and you always liked the flowers that floated on the water.

Those were the great times. You laughed so freely back then, and you smile alone was enough to brighten our days.

Do you still remember, Rukia?

Or have you forgotten, left all of it behind you, just like you left me, left us…

Maybe I don't deserve having you by my side. After all, I didn't even stop you from leaving – so it was my fault, wasn't it?

To be honest, I don't know any longer. If it's truly my fault, I'm sorry. I never should have let you go. I should have stopped you. I should have yelled at you to come back, to stay. I should have done something, anything.

I didn't.

I'm sorry, Rukia. It's not my place to ask, but… will you come back soon?

* * *

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

**

2nd Author's Note: Surprisingly enough, this was pretty easy to write :D Hope it turned out well!

3rd (and last) Author's Note: Make the author happy! Give her a review, won't you? As usual, comments, ideas, and complaints are all welcome! And thanks to all who have reviewed and/or added this story to your favourites or alerts. You guys rock.


	7. The Seventh

DISCLAIMER: Still disclaiming.

Author's Note: This was the most fun to write so far :D It's probably blindingly obvious whose it is. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**7.**

* * *

I didn't die. I'm still alive, even though it still hurts like mad where that git Byakuya stabbed me.

Just so you know, I haven't forgiven your lousy excuse of a brother. I'm not going to let him practically kidnap you, try to kill me, and get away with it without even a stain on that idiotic scarf of his.

No way in hell.

I'm going to train, Rukia. I'm going to get stronger, much stronger. Then I will storm the damned Soul Society, and get you out of there. Heaven help your brother if he tries to stand in my way.

I don't care if you kill me for it later. "I'll never forgive you if you try to follow me" – damn it, you stupid midget, did you honestly think that was going to stop me?

You might want to tell Soul Society to get ready. Or probably not.

Either way, I'm coming.

And I'm going to make sure that you come back soon.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

**

2nd Author's Note: Hope you liked it!

3rd (and last) Author's Note: Review, please? *puppy eyes* And thanks to all who have done so for the previous chapters! You guys rock!


	8. The Eighth

DISCLAIMER: What do you think?

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for not being able to update yesterday. Barely had a chance to touch my computer... so anyway, here's the next one, and hope you like it :D

* * *

**8.**

* * *

I really miss having you around, Lisa. It just isn't the same without you around.

Besides, Nanao-chan's no fun to tease, and she completely refuses to eavesdrop on the _taicho_'s meeting. How annoying.

Anyway, our dear Nanao-chan has grown into a beautiful young lady. I think I liked her better when she was a little girl – my ears are still ringing from the last time she yelled at me for falling asleep on the roof.

You really should stop corrupting your subordinates, Lisa.

But she admires you greatly, even to this day. I think both of us would really like it if you could drop by for a visit, Lisa. Come back soon.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

**

2nd Author's Note: Yep. I've definitely watched way too much Turn Back The Pendulum...

3rd (and last) Author's Note: I really want to hear what you think, so leave a review and tell me! And thanks to all who have done so previously :D


	9. The Ninth

DISCLAIMER: No. Still not mine.

Author's Note: Three more to go :D Hope you like it!

* * *

**9.**

* * *

I feel so lost without you, Aizen-taicho… the division is still in a mess, and I'm still too weak to do much work.

Everyone says that you are a traitor to us, to Soul Society. But I don't believe them. It can't be true, I know. I keep telling them that you wouldn't have the heart to do that to me, to us, but they just won't listen.

They just won't believe me.

I don't know what to do without you around, Aizen-taicho. I'm so alone here…

Every day, when I slide open the door to your office, I still think that I'll see you in there, ready to greet me with your warm smile, and caring words.

Is it really foolish of me to hope that you'll come back soon?

* * *

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

**

2nd Author's Note: I hope it didn't come out weird :D I've never written from this perspective before..

3rd (and last) Author's Note: I really want to hear what you think, so leave a review and tell me! And thanks to all who have done so previously :D


	10. The Tenth

DISCLAIMER: ...duh?

Author's Note: So here's the tenth one. Two more to go, I think. Time passes really quickly, eh? Anyway, hope you like this one :D

* * *

**10.**

* * *

I wanted to visit you today. But I couldn't bear the sight of you lying in the bed, so still, so pale, those tears running down your cheeks.

I don't know what I can do to help you any more, Hinamori. Nothing I try seems to work; I tried to warn you about Ichimaru, but it turned out that Aizen was the real traitor; I tried to keep you safe, but you managed to find a way out; I tried not to fight you, but ended up almost killing you…

I failed, Hinamori. I failed to protect you, time and again.

And even now, I can only stand by and watch as you sink deeper into your grief, as the light fades from your eyes.

It breaks my heart to see you like this – it feels like you're lost, and you can't find your way back again.

We were supposed to protect each other. How did it ever become like this?

I can't help you any more, Hinamori. I can't do anything else but stand here and wait, hoping – no matter how impossible it seems, or how long it takes – to see you come back soon.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

**

2nd Author's Note: Okay, it was weird to write this in first person. I'm way too accustomed to writing in third person, I guess. Hope it didn't turn out too badly though :D

3rd (and last) Author's Note: Please, please, please, please, please (okay-I-think-you-get-the-point) review, and thanks to all who have done so!


	11. The Eleventh

DISCLAIMER: Still no change.

Author's Note: And yet another one :D One more to come tomorrow, then I'm done with this series. Hope you like it, and here we go...

* * *

**11.**

* * *

Ichigo, you _baka_.

Running off just like that… do you know how much you made everyone worry? Especially your family – Yuzu can't stop crying. She thinks that you're not going to come back. Karin keeps telling her that you will, but I can see that even she's starting to doubt herself.

I know you're somewhere out there, Ichigo. If I know you – and I think I do – you're training to get stronger, so that you can protect us. All of us.

While it is rather nice to see you following my advice for a change, that doesn't mean you're entitled to just vanish and make everyone so upset.

Listen closely, Ichigo. If you know what's good for you… then you had better make sure that you come back safe, and you come back soon.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

**

2nd Author's Note: This was really fun to write. I hope you can figure out whose this one is! (By the way, in case you don't know, _baka _means 'idiot' in Japanese. I just couldn't resist putting it in :D)

3rd (and last) Author's Note: Review please? *puppy eyes* I'll love you forever for it (and _not_ in a wrong way, mind you. Get your mind out of the gutter.) And thanks to all who have done so previously, you guys rock!


	12. The Last

DISCLAIMER: Never has, and never will be. (WARNING: May contain spoilers if you haven't read the newest Bleach chapters.)

Author's Note: Here's the last one... Hope that you like it then :D and here we go.

* * *

**12.**

* * *

You're crying. I can see the tears falling from your eyes, like a thousand broken necklaces.

Stop crying, Rangiku. Please… don't cry.

I never wanted to see you cry. That's what I swore to myself when I first found you. When I became a _shinigami_. When I joined the Gotei 13. When I joined Aizen. It was all so that I could become more powerful, and change things, so that they would end without you having to cry.

But you're still crying.

Rangiku… I'm sorry. I failed you.

Please don't shed tears for me, Ran-chan. I'm not worth it.

I remember, back when we were still in Rukongai… every time I left, you would always ask me where I was going, and when I would be back.

I never answered, not once.

Now, though – now, I would give anything to be able to raise my hand, and wipe away those tears on your cheeks.

Anything, to see your smile, your beautiful smile, one more time.

And anything, anything at all, to talk to you, and tell you that I will be coming back…

Soon.

* * *

**END**

**

* * *

**

2nd Author's Note: And there you have it, people. That's all for this little collection. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! (Which is a lot, believe me.) Before I say anything else, though... much appreciation is due! My thanks goes out to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers. I never thought that this collection would be so popular :D so a big round of thanks goes out to all of you! And, of course, Crystalscar for (kind of) giving me the original idea for this series.

3rd (and last) Author's Note: I really want to hear what you think, so leave a review and tell me! Complaints, compliments, comments... anything. I haven't planned a sequel or anything like that, but do tell me if you would like to see one, and I'll see what I can do about it :D Anyway, I'll be going on a temporary (keyword: _temporary_) hiatus after this until about 16-or-17-ish October to prepare for the upcoming exams. So if you don't see updates from me, I haven't abandoned fanfiction, just gone on leave! In the meantime, though, you can still PM me if you have any ideas or suggestions about stuff you would like to see from me and/or take the poll on my profile page. I'll try to resume updates as soon as I can! Thanks, and bye :D


End file.
